


Cheesy Movies

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Hallmark Movies, M/M, Multi, Other, cheesy movies, dont you love him, holiday writing, needs more love desperately, penguin is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Penguin had never seen a single Christmas movie. Time to change that.
Relationships: Penguin (One Piece)/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065953
Kudos: 4





	Cheesy Movies

_“What do you mean you’ve never watched Christmas movies?”_

_“I- I don’t know what to say, babe… I don’t think I have. It never really was a tradition…”_

You were shocked. It was the first Christmas you and Penguin would spend together as a couple. You had ordered food somewhere so you wouldn’t have to spend the entire day cooking, and you were planning on quiet gift exchange, a nice dinner together, and then cuddling up on the couch with a cheesy Christmas movie. 

You didn’t particularly like these movies, nor did you think any of them were actually super good. But there was something about the feeling they gave you, something about being cuddled up under blankets on the couch with your loved ones. Something about laughing with clichés and commenting on how predictable some scenes were. The movies weren’t important, the feelings and memories were and you couldn’t believe your ears when Penguin quietly admitted to never actually seeing a Christmas movie in his whole life. 

_“The grinch? Polar express?”_ He shook his head in response. _“The knight before Christmas? Holidate?”_ Negative.

_“Home Alone? The sound of music?” “oh the last one has songs right?” “Yes!” “Never seen it. Did hear about it.”_

You were dumbfounded. These movies were so hard to avoid around this period, you were even a little impressed that he had managed to get this far in his life sappy-movie-free. But that would change now. At least, if he was up for it. You wanted to make sure the day was just as enjoyable for him as it was for you. _“Are you up for watching some with me?” “I don’t know..”_ , a smug smile appearing on his lips as you were already getting a little pouty, “ _does it mean I’ll be getting extra smooches on the couch?”_

You playfully smacked his arm in response. _“Of course you idiot.”_

\--- 

The day came and all your plans worked out perfectly. The food only had to be warmed up, and both you and Penguin had managed to pick out the ideal gifts, both going over the rules and budgets you had set beforehand evenly because you wanted to spoil each other. The food was delicious, and it was still pretty early when you both changed into pajamas, made a big bowl of popcorn, and got under the blankets. 

It was an evening filled with cuddles, ultimately ending up with Penguin in his favorite position: his head on your lap, face turned to the screen so you could run your fingers through his hair and both enjoy the movie. You had found out pretty early on in the relationship that while he was always ready to shower you in affection, he loved receiving as well but usually didn’t ask. So you had picked up a habit of patting your lap, and making sure he got to relax as you played with his hair and softly scratched his scalp, making him practically melt under your touch. 

You both had been giving remarks and comments throughout the entire movie, but as it was nearing its dramatical -happy ending- conclusion, as it always did, Penguin had gotten quieter and quieter. You were wondering if he had fallen asleep when you suddenly heard the softest sniffle. 

_“Penguin… are you crying?” “Aren’t you? They have reunited again y/n, I thought they’d never be able to experience love again.”_

You couldn’t help but laugh and dipped down to kiss the top of his head. 

_“Oh dear, you’re such a dork. Wait until you find out about the Grinch’s past.”_


End file.
